<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a list of notable things yozora has in her bedroom. by culinaryConstellation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920195">a list of notable things yozora has in her bedroom.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/culinaryConstellation/pseuds/culinaryConstellation'>culinaryConstellation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Room Examination, this is less a fanfic and more a list of thoughts about yozora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/culinaryConstellation/pseuds/culinaryConstellation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>on one of the rewatches of haganai i had with a friend, there was a snapshot of yozora waking up in her own bedroom, and a few elements are made visible then. we've seen sena's room in great detail, thanks to yomi writing a whole chapter about it and most haganai media covering that segment with just as much effort, but we never really get to see yozora's room. ever. yozora's home situation is barely touched upon; only at the end (volume 11) do we get to hear anything about yozora's life and backstory aside from her friendship with kodaka's. so i wanted to give it some thought while appreciating more aspects about yozora, because i love her and she deserves the world.</p><p>i also got curious about knowing what character studies were supposed to be about; when we write a character, are we not taking a greater analysis of our characters and weighing their personalities in excrutiating detail to determine what course of action they'll take next? to me, i think that's normal, and hence this feels more like a character revision (which technically files under 'study') since im only regurgitating upon what i know plus some extra fluff stuff with what we know now from volume 11 + scarce anime material.</p><p>any additional thoughts on the matter are welcome in comments. like, i'd considered adding a plushie or a bolster to flavour more asian culture in there, but i digress--</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a list of notable things yozora has in her bedroom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>on one of the rewatches of haganai i had with a friend, there was a snapshot of yozora waking up in her own bedroom, and a few elements are made visible then. we've seen sena's room in great detail, thanks to yomi writing a whole chapter about it and most haganai media covering that segment with just as much effort, but we never really get to see yozora's room. ever. yozora's home situation is barely touched upon; only at the end (volume 11) do we get to hear anything about yozora's life and backstory aside from her friendship with kodaka's. so i wanted to give it some thought while appreciating more aspects about yozora, because i love her and she deserves the world.</p><p>i also got curious about knowing what character studies were supposed to be about; when we write a character, are we not taking a greater analysis of our characters and weighing their personalities in excrutiating detail to determine what course of action they'll take next? to me, i think that's normal, and hence this feels more like a character revision (which technically files under 'study') since im only regurgitating upon what i know plus some extra fluff stuff with what we know now from volume 11 + scarce anime material.</p><p>any additional thoughts on the matter are welcome in comments. like, i'd considered adding a plushie or a bolster to flavour more asian culture in there, but i digress--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>windowsill</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>three succulents.</strong><br/>
they’re fake, made out of cheap plastic. she wants them, very much to be real, but her circumstances wouldn’t allow for it. they’re potted in white ceramic, the only part of them alongside their soil that she’d keep fragile and real. when they topple to the ground, at least the plants won’t be damaged. she scoops them up, gently and neatly, and takes out reserve planters from a bottom drawer by her desk. then, when the morning comes, things would be back to normal.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a statue featuring two cats, intertwined in a slinking embrace.</strong><br/>
its surface is rough, painted over with white, but the art piece weighs as though it was made out of stone. it’s too tough to be knocked over. one of the cats is longer, larger than the other. yozora thinks it symbolizes something to her, but she hasn’t figured out what yet. when she looks upon it, she feels nostalgia and longs for better days.</li>
</ul><p>bookshelf</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>a picture frame.</strong><br/>
it’s pristine, with its price label still attached to it at the back. it costs 500 yen. yozora contemplates on replacing this with a paper craft alternative.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a set of shonen manga.</strong><br/>
the series she had her eyes on was starting to end soon. it’s the only set she has, and when she gets her hand on its last volume, she’ll have a whole set complete. then, yozora believes, it would be worthy – and convenient – to finally trade it away for cash. no one else her age would <em>rightfully</em> keep manga anyway.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a set of difficult literature.</strong><br/>
their sizes vary between publications. the large ones she refused to bring to school; rather, they were keepsakes she’d carry to and from her part time gig, on the house to keep because her employer had misjudged their neighbourhood’s desire for books like those. long, exhausting, boring. rarely was there choice material for her to sift through and reread. some of them have tab markers along the top. no one would ever see them, so she allows herself some enjoyment from rereading philosophical fiction with questionable morals.<br/>
<br/>
then there were the smaller titles, with cover paperbacks still locked onto them. romance titles. fantasy novels. only the stories she wasn’t able to let go of would remain on these shelves. when she feels as though she is ready, she finds a way to dispose of them, occassionally enjoying the new yen in her pocket on a new picture frame or a sturdier looking pot for when she needs them again.<br/>
<br/>
all of them are tidy, neat. two of them have a fabric book mark, woven with a dark, contrasting textile pattern.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a first aid kit.</strong><br/>
it’s tucked away in a corner. yozora needs to restock this.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
</ul><p>desk</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>a lavender notebook.</strong><br/>
it has thin, powdery pages, lined with fading ink and paper in lesser quality, but its cover features a prismatic rainbow under the right lighting conditions. the scratches of japanese writing is done in cheap blue ink, curves on hiragana exaggerated.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>dark ring files, tucked away in a black wooden bookcase.</strong><br/>
there are dents made in their holders, but the binders and most of the papers within are left untouched. some crumple and fold, but yozora’s managed to combat their seams with excellent care.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a foolscap pad.</strong><br/>
its rarely used for planning; anything of that import goes immediately behind the privacy of a glossy purple cover. instead, she jots down thoughts and notes that crosses her mind or meets her on short notice. additionally, she has a specific binder specifically for her notes for classes, meant for revision and sorted by subjects. what she would remember from this pad would then be torn out and slotted away into their appropriate categories.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a school bag.</strong><br/>
she leaves it against one of the table’s legs whenever she gets home from school. it’s usually emptied per day, and what appropriate texts she needs to switch out are swapped right before bed time. since most of the material for classes can be found under her desk in school, she rarely finds an occasion to have missed or forgotten an item or two for a class, but it does happen. somehow, she always finds a way to cope with the loss on her own.</li>
</ul><p>closet</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>st chronica’s school uniforms.</strong><br/>
they’re neatly pressed, yozora’s seen to it that she puts on a good, presentable air once she steps out of the house to head to school. they lack wrinkles, save the days she sets them aside for laundry. there are three sets of the standard blouse and skirt, whilst two blazers are kept folded away to a side for half of the year. often, yozora wears a set for two to three days. for phys ed, the school rarely calls for it more than once a week, and hence one set is enough to satisfy her needs. their school’s tracksuit had not been complimentary, and so is absent from this line up.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>clothes in street fashion.</strong><br/>
the last remnants of her naivety, yozora believes. she’s not entirely correct with her statement. had she managed much success in handing them off to someone, perhaps they would be gone from their hangers. alas, the girl sees little luck in her endeavor. their cloth varies; polyester and cotton of mixed ratios and qualities. most of them are paired with a hat or two that compliments the attire. some don’t.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>minimalist clothes.</strong><br/>
this would be what makes her mature – if only to keep her features discreet. from plain black tees to her retail-sold tracksuit, each item is featureless and dark, a 180 from her previous haphazard selection of wear.<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>
<strong>a maid outfit.</strong><br/>
she bought it if only to appeal to the internet. it did. now yozora has a distaste for the internet and infamy, for forum boards and solo or livestreaming performances. she will handle no questions about her past.</li>
</ul><p>bed</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>a box of sentiments.</strong><br/>
the shoebox it’s kept in has been wrapped in golden paper. its tucked away under the bed, kept at the base that meets closest to the wall. the collection of diary entries, photographs and cutouts leave only but a mystery of elements behind, an enigmatic map only known to its sole walker down her beautifully scattered memory lane.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>